<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe In, Breathe Out by Demi_Fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991355">Breathe In, Breathe Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae'>Demi_Fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan is a Stressed Dad, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, i actually feel kinda bad for this one because it starts out super fluffy and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan started to panic as Anakin couldn’t stop coughing. It seemed to be getting worse as Anakin’s entire body started to shake with the force of his it. </p><p>“Anakin- Anakin what’s wrong-” </p><p>Anakin coughed again in response. He looked up at Obi-Wan with watering eyes as he forced out a quiet “Master- it hurts-” before doubling over. <br/>-<br/>Day 13: <b>Delayed Drowning</b> | Chemical Pneumonia | Oxygen Mask</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe In, Breathe Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay if this wasn't whump I'd really enjoy writing this as fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you have fun, Anakin?” Obi-Wan laughed. They were on their way back to their apartment after Anakin’s first swimming lessons in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He’d enjoyed it more than Obi-Wan had thought- a desert child, surrounded by water. Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered Anakin’s look of amazement the first time entering the room and being surrounded by so much life. He’d never forget it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had the look of amazement when Obi-Wan brought him into the water months later. Now, after his first swimming class, his padawan looked like a drowned rat. Anakin’s hair was mussed and hanging wet around his shoulders. He was laughing too, skipping ahead of Obi-Wan only to turn back and wait for him to catch up. Then Anakin was off again, joy radiating off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so wizard! Swimming is so much fun and why don’t you do it all the time and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin yawned in the middle of his rant and Obi-Wan laughed again. “You must have tired yourself out with all that swimming,” he teased. “Do you need to rest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Anakin pouted, but the effect was ruined as he yawned again and rubbed at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might need to! How about this, we’ll get you washed and dried off, then we can put in a holo and lay down if you won’t fall asleep?” Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin nodded and shot off again. He was happy the boy was settling in and that the two of them were getting used to each other, truly- only a little less than a year ago Anakin had been a slave on a desert planet and Obi-Wan had been... His smile shuttered as he remembered Qui-Gon’s death at the hands of the Sith on Naboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered to think of those yellow eyes and red saber, Obi-Wan’s limbs burning as he fought the Sith, holding Qui-Gon in his arms as he lay dying… Obi-Wan wrenched his thoughts away from that day to focus on Anakin and the hours they’d spent laughing instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if summoned by his thoughts Anakin appeared at his side again to tug on his hand. “Come on Master, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he huffed. Obi-Wan just smiled in response and intentionally slowed his walking even further. “Master!” Anakin groaned and tried to pull on his hand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Padawan?” Obi-Wan said, hiding a smile. “Is anything the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out an exaggerated moan and thumped his head against Obi-Wan’s torso. Obi-Wan’s hand found its way to Anakin’s head, ruffling the hair even further as his lips twitched up. Anakin didn’t try to shake it off, just buried his head in further and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan to hug him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not tired at all?” He teased. He could feel Anakin clench his jaw against his stomach and let his grin show. They wadded along the halls, other Jedi smiling and waving as they passed the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were nearly to their apartment when Anakin let out a short cough and rubbed at his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asked. “Did you swallow some water?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I didn’t-” Anakin blushed bright red and Obi-Wan frowned slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Anakin, I myself must have drank an entire pool when I first learned to swim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Obi-Wan let out a short snort in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really, I’m sure Bant has some horribly embarrassing stories of our Padawan days-” Obi-Wan cut himself off as Anakin went even more red. “Are you sure you’re alright-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded his head as his cheeks puffed out. “Anakin-” Obi-Wan started again as his padawan held his breath. Not even a second later Anakin opened his mouth to take in a ragged breath and cough loudly, still rubbing his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan started to panic as Anakin didn’t stop after a few seconds. It only seemed to be getting worse, actually, and Anakin’s entire body started to shake with the force of his coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin- Anakin what’s wrong-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin coughed again in response. He looked up at Obi-Wan with watering eyes as he forced out a quiet “Master- it hurts-” before doubling over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan scooped up the boy and clutched him to his chest, Anakin grabbing onto his neck and still shaking in his arms. He ran as fast as he could, panicked over whatever was happening to his padawan- nothing should have gone wrong, they hadn’t even gone to the training salles today, it was meant to be a fun day of bonding- the only thing remotely dangerous that they had done was gone swimming together, and Anakin had been supervised the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different scenarios, each worse than the last, flit through Obi-Wan’s brain. His padawan, in pain and possibly dying because of something Obi-Wan did- or worse, Anakin hurt because of Obi-Wan’s negligence. Obi-Wan pushed himself harder as Anakin’s little hands scrabbled at his chest and he looked down to see tears drip down Anakin’s cheeks as he held back more chest-wracking coughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be alright,” Obi-Wan reassured. Who, himself or Anakin, he wasn’t sure. “The Healers will know what’s wrong, they’ll fix you right up-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin sobbed. His heart broke at the admission and he had to hold back his own tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it does Anakin but we’re almost there- it’ll be better soon-” Obi-Wan slid to a stop before the doors and barged in as Anakin tried to wipe away his tears. “Healer! We need a healer,” he yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately a Zabrak female rushed over to them. “What’s wrong,” she demanded in the no- nonsense tone every healer seemed to have. She gestured for Obi-Wan to follow and they rushed deeper into the Halls, into an open room with an empty cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know- we were walking back to our apartment to rest and watch a holo and Anakin had difficulty breathing and started coughing and couldn’t stop- he got tired all of a sudden earlier as well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you all done today?” Obi-Wan set Anakin down as gently as possible and knelt down next to him, stroking Anakin’s hair and holding onto his hands but out of the Healer’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing strenuous- eating and some games in the gyms with the younglings and initiates, a swimming lesson-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer grabbed various instruments and used the Force to try and find what was wrong while Anakin curled in a ball towards Obi-Wan, holding his hand in his arms. Once again Obi-Wan’s other hand found its way to Anakin’s hair, rubbing his head and stroking the braid by his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be alright,” he whispered to the little boy in between answering the healer’s questions. “You’re doing great, Anakin-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to back up-” came a voice behind Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to move from where he was with Anakin holding onto him- but he wasn’t given a choice as another Healer gently moved him aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll just be until we get everything figured out, you can stay in the room-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a small sob as soon as Obi-Wan’s hands left him, trying to curl up even tighter. Obi-Wan’s heart ached at the sound and he stoked along their training bond, sending feelings of peace and calm and light which he wasn’t sure would help. Anakin seemed to relax slightly at least, though he tensed at the healer’s hands on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minutes ticked by as Obi-Wan’s heart pounded faster and faster. Anakin shook as he was gently prodded by the healers, but there wasn’t too long before they must have figured out what was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words flew over Obi-Wan’s head but all he cared about was the nod he received from the Zabrak and he shot forward to bring Anakin into his arms again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be fine, it’s alright-” Obi-Wan reassured him. Above Anakin’s head the healer leaned in to speak to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to move him to a different area, we don't have everything we need here, but- he'll be alright," she whispered. Obi-Wan choked back a small sob and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She smiled and gestured for Obi-Wan to follow and he stood with Anakin held tightly in his arms. As they rushed off Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be the Master Anakin thought him to be, deserving of so much trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little arms wrapped around his neck and Obi-Wan felt a head but itself in his neck. "Thank you," Anakin whispered, and Obi-Wan smiled tearfully at his complete trust in Obi-Wan to take care of everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you, dear one," he whispered back. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can yell at me on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs">rynae-reblogs</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>